A conventional power converting apparatus includes a plurality of forward power converters each of which is controlled based on a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal obtained from a comparison of a command signal corresponding to the waveform of an output voltage and a carrier signal, wherein the plurality of forward power converters are operated parallel to one another with inputs and outputs thereof connected in parallel. Provided with DC current difference sensing means at DC output terminals of each of the aforementioned forward power converters for detecting a difference between a positive-terminal current component and a negative-terminal current component, each of the forward power converters corrects one of the aforementioned command signal and the aforementioned carrier signal in a manner that decreases a detected DC current difference component. In this way, a circulating current flowing among the plural forward power converters is decreased (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-153519